It is well known that many types of cancer regress initially in response to currently available drugs. However, if the disease should recur, as it does with variable frequency, it is often refractory to further treatment with either the agent originally used for treatment or agents to which the patient has not been previously exposed. Currently there is little that can be done for patients whose tumors display this form of multidrug resistance.
One mechanism by which cancer cells can simultaneously develop resistance to an array of structurally diverse drugs has been elucidated over the last 15 years with the characterization of P-glycoprotein.
P-glycoprotein is a member of a superfamily of membrane proteins that serve to transport a variety of molecules, ranging from ions to proteins, across cell membranes. This superfamily is known as the ATP-binding cassette (ABC) superfamily of membrane transport proteins. For a review see C. F. Higgins, Ann Rev. Cell Biol. 8, 67 (1992). For example, in addition to P-glycoprotein which transports chemotherapeutic drugs, this family includes the cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator, which controls chloride ion fluxes, as well as insect proteins that mediate resistance to antimalarial drugs P-glycoprotein is believed to confer resistance to multiple anticancer drugs by acting as an energy dependent efflux pump that limits the intracellular accumulation of a wide range of cytotoxic agents and other xenobiotics. Compounds that are excluded from mammalian cells by P-glycoprotein are frequently natural product-type drugs but other large heterocyclic molecules are also "substrates" for this efflux pump.
The discovery of P-glycoprotein and its occurrence in a variety of tumor types has stimulated the search for compounds that are capable of blocking its function and consequently, of reversing resistance. These investigations have resulted in identification of a large number of so-called chemosensitizers or reversing agents. Some of these compounds act by inhibiting the pumping action of P-glycoprotein while the mechanism of action of others is still undetermined. A select group of these agents are currently under intensive clinical investigation and they show considerable promise as adjuncts to conventional chemotherapy. Chemosensitizers which can reverse P-glycoprotein-mediated multidrug resistance include verapamil and cyclosporin A.
Unfortunately, overexpression of P-glycoprotein does not explain the high frequency of multidrug resistance in some of the more prevalent forms of cancer, such as lung cancer. In the Western world, lung cancer accounts for approximately 30% of total cancer deaths. There are four major histological categories of lung tumors: epidermoid or squamous cell adenocarcinomas, large cell carcinomas, adenocarcinomas and small cell carcinomas. The first three categories, known collectively as non-small cell lung cancers, differ from the last in their initial response to chemotherapy and radiotherapy. Non-small cell lung cancers are relatively resistant to both forms of treatment from the outset. In contrast, small cell lung cancer, which accounts for 20% of all lung tumors, exhibits a high initial response rate (80-90% in limited disease) to chemotherapy. However, almost all patients relapse with a multidrug resistant form of the disease and two year survival rates are less than 10%. Although the drug resistance profile displayed in relapsed small cell lung cancer patients is similar to that conferred by P-glycoprotein, P-glycoprotein appears not to be involved. In addition, limited studies in cell culture and in patients indicate that multidrug resistance in small cell lung cancer does not respond to chemosensitizers, such as verapamil and cyclosporin A, that show promise with other types of drug resistant tumors.
Survival rates in lung cancer have not improved significantly in forty years and, because of its common occurrence, there is clearly a great need for improved therapy for this disease.